


Mutual Understanding

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Current Events, F/M, First Work Here, Friendship/Love, Humor, Platonic Romance, Romance, Why is this pairing so underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He invited her to grab a cup of coffee with him after the UN meeting, and she was astounded by such offer that she came to accept, but they did not expect compassion to come along with it. A simple offer can lead to the most interesting events. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**
> 
> **Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

.

.

.

The meeting has ended, and the nations of the world began to arise from their seats and leave the General Assembly of the UN. All were leaving to return to their respective homelands. One however, stayed in her seat, and was asleep. Her head facedown on the table and her arms protected her face from the outside.

A European nation approached the sleeping girl and shook her. "Hey, Monaco, get up. We need to go."

The platinum blonde awoke from her slumber and titled her head up crumbously. She noticed her superior right beside her. "Big brother France."

"Oh Monaco, did you sleep throughout the whole meeting?" France asked with concern.

"I did not - no!" she cried. "The meeting is over?"

"Yeah, it just recently ended, do you not see the empty chairs around you?"

Finally drawing her eyes to the empty scenery, she groaned as she hit her forehead softly on the table, cursing herself in her native tongue. It was very long and stressful journey from Paris to New York by plane, which also bored her to death, she couldn't even sleep during the flight. She originally planned to buy some coffee on the way to the UN once she had arrived to the Big Apple; but time was short to not allow it.

"Damn it."

France let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry Monaco. When we get on the plane back to Paris, I will tell you all about the meeting."

Monaco finally arose from her chair, angry at herself for sleeping throughout the meeting. "Fine," she grumbled as she walked off.

"Now now, no need to be upset. It's alright," France said as he followed her out. "Mistakes happen."

Despite his words, Monaco still felt guilty for missing a meeting concerning the world. She was also considered to be an anxious nation who constantly worried about world affairs. How could she not be angry?

She walked out the UN building into the streets of the city. It was still morning and the sun was conquering the blue sky. She looked at her silver watch. _9:15_. Her flight wasn't until 11.

She sighed tiredly. She yearned for something to fuel her energy. Maybe she could ask France to take her to a coffee shop, although she didn't know the streets of New York, after all this was not her country. Monaco looked at the entrance and waited for France, but he did not come. She decided to wait for a few minutes, and French nation was not even near the entrance. She began to shiver due to the cold air and the snow on the ground. Beginning to get impatient, Monaco began to walk back to the door, but was stopped by a hand that touched her shoulder which made her flinch.

"Oh! Sorry, did I startle you. . .Monaco?"

Monaco noticed the young blonde nation with spectacles. "America." She was quite surprised to still see him here. Should he not be going back to his capital?

America flashed a grin. "Hey! How you been?"

"Um, fine I suppose, how about you?"

"Great! Say - " He was stopped by the micronation's stomach growling.

Monaco quickly turned in embarrassment, causing the American to laugh. "You hungry?"

The Monacan's face was in shame. "Unfortunately. . .yes."

"Hahahaha, awww! Well, I am quite starving myself, didn't get to have anything this morning. Wanna come with me and have a cup of coffee?"

This caused Monaco to be quite astonished, and wondered why he would ask such thing. She barely went out with any other nation besides France. But, she was quite in the mood for breakfast.

"Sure," she replied quickly. "I would love to."

"Then come with me," He took hold of her hand and proceeded to find a taxi. "I know just the place."

Monaco began to felt uneasy, she wondered what would happen since she was leaving France behind with another nation, a _male nation_ to be exact without France's consent. Could she trust the younger nation whom France had said to be immature and loud?

"Yo Jim!" America called out as he saw a taxi parked near the end of the street. "Hey!"

The driver in the taxi car was sleeping but was awoken by the American's loud voice. "Wha? Hah? Oh, Alfred."

"Hey, Jim!" America greeted with excitement. "Mind if you take me and this lovely lady here to Starbucks?"

Monaco let out a small blush at that statement while Jim answered to America's request with approval. He unlocked the door and let the two nations in.

"Buckle up," America answered as he placed his seat belt on. Monaco placed hers in while Jim chuckled. "Heh, and who is this lady?"

"Oh! Uh this. . ." The American leaned to Monaco's ear and whispered. " _What's your human name?"_

_"My human name?"_

_"Yeah, ya see Jim doesn't know that I represent this country. So I make him call by my human name."_

_"Ah, I see. Well it's Emilie."_

_"Gotcha thanks!"_

". . .Emilie is her name!"

"Emilie huh? Nice to meetcha, I'm Jim."

"Nice to meet you too."

"She's from Monaco," America added. "We recently became friends."

"Wow, pretty cool Mac," Jim turned on his vehicle and drove into the road. "Damn Alfred, what is it with you and befriendin' foreign people, eh?"

America released a sweatdrop. "Ah, I guess I have that ability to make friends with anyone around the world."

"I see, pretty badass, you brought a Canadian and an English guy the last time. Speaking of which, whateva happened to them, eh?"

"Oh, uh I dunno. They're back home, I guess."

"Tell 'em I said 'Hi.' Especially to the English guy, he seemed to have disliked me, hahaha! 'Cuz he thought my accent seemed rude!"

"I will."

The taxi finally arrived at their destination, and America helped bring Monaco out of the car. "Thanks Jim, what's the price?"

Jim led out a sly smile. "Mmm, tell ya what, give me 5. I want ya to have enough money for your date, mkay?"

The faces of the two nations became bright red. "Ahhhh, Jim, we're just friends!" America answered in embarrassment. "Nothing more!"

"Hehehe, sure you are. And. . ." Jim whispered: _"The Emilie chicks' good lookin' you really should hit a move on her, I mean you don't have a girl right? Now is the time to show 'er what you're made of!"_

America laughed uneasily, handing Jim the five. "Very funny, See ya later."

"Later! Hahaha!" The taxi drove off with America noticing the bizarre look on Monaco's face.

"Ah, sorry about that," America stated as he scratched the back of his head. "Jim is a good guy. He is just. . ."

"Uh-huh, well moving on," Monaco interrupted awkwardly. "Lets go in."

"Yeah," The American held out his arm. "Uh, it's the appropriate thing to do, right?"

Monaco let out a small giggle. "I suppose so." She took his arm and went inside.

. . .

"I tell you, if they do not do anything to save the economy, we will hit recession!"

"Sorry to hear that. You really need to improve your ways in working with finances," France stated as he and England walk near the exit of the UN. Apparently, he met up with England while at the restroom and England, feeling depressed, let out his worries on the economy of the UK on the fellow European nation.

Just like many countries of the grand EU, he was on the brink of economic trouble.

"My country is a mess. . .hey! You're in crisis too!" England yelled in annoyance. "Don't talk like you are the master Economist!"

"The whole EU is pretty much in bad shape now," France admitted sadly, ignoring England's remark. "The economy is awful. Greece is the worst of all."

"Yes, as Americans would say: 'We're screwed.'" England muttered, feeling pessimistic about the economy. "I fear we may all fall someday."

"Yes, now I am sure Monaco is waiting out for me, so I will see you at another time," France waved, hoping to get away from England's economic talk. He rather not hear anymore, he already heard enough of it of during the meeting. He stepped out and called for Monaco's name.

"You may want to lower your voice," England suggested as he followed him out. "People will begin to question you."

"Oh where is she?" France asked with concern. "She did walk out, I saw her leave. Could she be at the airport. . .no she never leaves without me!"

"Why not call her?"

"Good idea." France pulled out his smartphone and began to look for Monaco's number, eager to find out her location.

. . .

"You enjoying the food?" America asked as Monaco ate from her oatmeal.

While she ate, Monaco looked out the window to see the tall buildings and the large amounts of people and cars at the streets. New York seemed grand, and it impressed her, quite different from her place Monaco-Ville. Maybe she should travel here more often, yes she liked the idea.

"Yes, I am," she swallowed her meal and turned to America who was letting out a small smile. "I quite enjoy this. It's quite good. I also like your city. It's so extravagant."

"Thanks, you know you are welcome anytime to come here, why do you think New York gets so much tourists?"

Monaco giggled. "I suppose so, so do you visit here often?"

"Mm, yeah I do. It's one of the most important cities of mine of course," America answered. "Did you know that it used to be the capital?"

"Really? I did not know! Why isn't it anymore?"

As America began to explain, the phone of Monaco's lit up but with no sound.

. . .

"She's not answering," France answered, hanging up. Now he began to grow worried, this never happened before, Monaco would always be where he wanted her to be and she would always come to his command. "Where could she be?"

"We should go and search," suggested England who also seemed concerned. "What time do you leave here?"

"Ah, well it's 9:45 so at 11."

"Alright, well I leave at 12. So let's go search."

"I thought you were going to go with America to eat at someplace after this?"

"Well I was, but after the meeting when I was about to get up from my seat to leave, he quickly ran out. I tried to catchup to him but he was already gone, maybe something came up. But anyway, we need to find her or else you two miss the flight and how will the Prince of Monaco react if his nation's personification went missing? This seems pretty crucial at the moment."

"Right, lets go. We must find her!"

* * *

Monaco was astonished after America explained the story of the switching of his capital, she told him how it was fascinating and how intriguing his history was. America laughed at the compliment. " Thanks, and did you know that we both have something in common? We became independent nations, with the help of France!"

"That's right," Monaco agreed. "We have."

"And we both have glasses," America added with joy. "Hey not to brag but we're sexy people with these awesome things!"

Monaco laughed at his silly statement, making America grin. "Liked that huh? Yeah, and you know I am glad I don't have bushy eyebrows like England does, despite being once his colony! I feel bad for all others, I mean come on, those things look like caterpillars!"

This made Monaco spit her drink and laughed again, America joined the fray. "Hahaha, well it's true! You can hold them in your hand, and pretend they're those itty bitty bugs."

"Oh stop. . .hahaha. . .America!" Monaco finally understood France's statement on how immature he was, but to her, he seemed rather silly.

But the next comment made her switch gears.

"You know, you're cute when you laugh."

"Huh?" Monaco stopped her laughing and let out a small blush at the American's compliment.

He nodded. "Yup."

"Oh, t - t thank you," Monaco stammered, baffled by such compliment, and he seemed serious about it. Did he really mean it?

"Just saying. Sorry that seemed way out of our conversation."

"It's fine. . ." Monaco took hold of her coffee cup and snipped.

"I can be quite weird, I know."

"No, that's just a part of you," Monaco answered placing her cup back down. "Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Um, has France said anything about me to you?" America asked, eager to know.

"Well if you want to know, he did say you're a young, silly, loud, and a immature nation, despite being a superpower."

"Oh, alright. Seems pretty accurate."

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything," Monaco stated, wanting to ask a very interesting question. "But may I ask, despite your childish traits, how did you become so powerful?"

This made America frown, and Monaco backed off a little. "I am sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No," America grumbled, his eyes narrowed at the window. "Not at all."

But Monaco sensed that he maybe lying through his teeth. "I think I did, I apologize."

"Monaco, what do you think of me? Do you believe what France has said to you about me?"

His voice was serious now, Monaco felt a chill go down her spine. "I suppose I do."

"I see."

"Is something wrong America?"

The Monacan noticed his happy blue orbs become stern. "Nothing really. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

The American sighed, he might as well let it out. "You know the UN meeting we just had?"

This caused Monaco to gulp as she recalled falling asleep during it. She let out a slight nod to avoid mentioning it.

"I thought it was pretty frustrating," America muttered as he rubbed his forehead. "It was about the damn economies of ours. I am getting sick of hearing about it. Yes our economies suck ass, so what? We're all trying to heal it, and recently congress finally came to an agreement to stop that damn Fiscal Cliff, yet I see so many complaining about it. The political splits in my nation are causing so much drama. There's also the new gun laws here in this state that are driving people mad. . .ugh. Too much stress."

Monaco began to feel pity for the young nation, it must be very stressful for someone so young as America to carry so many burdens as a superpower.

"And then," America grumbled, explaining more of his issues. "There's the economies of the EU. You guys are in bad shape, England said that he might hit recession, God I don't think I'll ever be in peace with all these issues, and guess who they're going to throw the blame at?"

Before Monaco could say a possible answer, America pointed at himself. "Because as a world power, you are also responsible for the world economy, and if you screw up, you get the blame, how many were worried about the Fiscal Cliff? A shitload."

"America. . ." Monaco began to say but she was cut off by him. "So before you blame me, remember that I took you out somewhere."

"I am not going to blame you if anything happens," Monaco answered in response to America's pessimistic answer. "I don't point fingers, whatever happens to me, will be my own fault."

The great Superpower was shocked from her response. Most nations would not say anything or would argue that he is to blame, he was always considered to be the World's Scapegoat as he was the Superpower, as great power comes great responsibility. But he was expected do things quite perfectly, which he found to be impossible. He was only a personified nation and his government was the one that controlled his country, sure he has made mistakes in the past, but it annoyed him whenever something went wrong; other nations were quick to harshly criticize him and condemn him. He was not God, and far from perfect.

However, to see that a small micronation he barely talks to such as Monaco say that she won't blame him for the economy like many are is quite surprising.

"R - Really?"

"I mean it. I won't."

America let out a uneasy smile, still feeling baffled. "T - thanks. Most would blame me."

"Well I won't and - "

Then a thought caused Monaco to frown. She puts those thoughts into words. "Wait, does that mean, that you only invited me to eat with you because you thought I would blame you? So that if I did, you would want me to recall this?"

America shook his head in response. "No! I invited you out of courtesy, that has nothing to do with it! I was originally going to go with England, but he probably would start talking about his economy being in deep shit, so I decided to leave the meeting as soon as possible before he can and go alone. But, I saw you and I thought we could go. I didn't want to hear anymore about recessions and crap, yet we're talking about it now; guess because you brought up on how you wanted to know how _powerful_ I became, and I really didn't want to hear anything that had to do with power at the moment."

"Because recalling your world power status would make you recall your power to control the economy."

"Exactly."

"I am sorry," Monaco answered with shame. "I didn't know."

"Nah, it's alright. You're lucky, must be nice living content in a small nation, with barely that much power status. I sometimes wish I could be like that, like you."

"Oh no America, I too have some issues to work out, and I am just as worried about world affairs as you are. I always am."

"But at least you don't get blamed for them."

"You're right, but if anything happens I won't blame you."

"Really?" America asked again, he wanted to make sure. He didn't want to later find out that if the EU does collapse or, in worse case scenario, the World Economy, Monaco would flip flop her answer and point the finger at him.

He got the answer.

"Of course, we are all to blame, not just you. We need to improve our economic ways and avoid anymore recessions. No one should point fingers, instead we should all work together and solve our problems."

America chuckled at the Monacan's positive response and idea and felt a sense of relief. "Pretty hard to do, hell my people in my own government can't get along, but then again I don't know how you guys at the EU handle each other."

"We do have some issues with each other, but we just need to compromise," Monaco answered. "I believe that we can solve our problems. We need to stay positive."

America smirked. _This chick is so positive and smart, I like her. And she doesn't seem to blame others for failure.  
_

"I like the way you think, really," he finally said. "It's nice to see someone optimistic and hoping for the best rather than being a total pessimist and seeing the worst, like England."

"Well it is in my nature to think that," answered the Monacan with pride. "It's good to look at the bright side." She let out a smile. "What can I do? Mope and feel upset? I'll admit I do sometimes worry too much but I also try to be positive."

"Good, I like that. You know we should hang out more often."

"Is that so?" Monaco asked as he finished her oatmeal.

"Yeah, you're a pretty cool chick Mona. You're so positive and sweet, and for once I found a nation that may not blame me for everything after all, thanks." America let out a wink.

Despite her blushing, Monaco smiled at his appreciation. "You're welcome. And thank you for bringing me here, and I am glad you let out whatever has bothered you to me. You can always talk to me."

"You're welcome, Mona and yeah I guess I should. I am glad we have great relations as fellow nations," America smiled back.

_RIIINGGG!_

"Huh? Oh! My phone!" America dug into his coat pocket and answered. "Hello?"

_"Oh America! Please help us! This is terrible! Monaco has gone missing!"_ England's voice cried with concern. _"France is literally panicking right no - !"_

_"PLEASE, PLEASE HELP US!"_ America heard the French nation scream. _"I CAN'T FIND MY BELOVED MONACO ANYWHERE! IT'S KILLING ME! AND IT'S ALMOST 10:30! I LEAVE IN 30 MINUTES!"_

America laughed at such remarks and revealed to France about his missing protege. "Relax! She's with me."

Silence hit between the two for quite a few moments, and America began to wonder if he hung up, he spoke to see if France was still there. "Hello, France. . .dude?"

_"WHAT!"_ France finally yelled startling the younger nation. _"WHY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PROTEGE, HOW DARE YOU STEAL HER AWAY - WHERE ARE YOU!"_

"Calm down dude, she's fine!" America yelled in annoyance. "I'm at Starbucks."

"In there!" England cried as he noticed that he and France were right next to it and saw his protege with the American.

France hung the phone up and zoomed into the food establishment. "Monaco!"

"France!" Monaco cried as France hugged her tight. "Oh thank goodness. You're safe! Did anything happen?"

"No, big brother not at all."

But ignoring her remark, France turned and frowned at America. "How dare you take her away!"

"No Big brother!" Monaco yelled in defense. "It's my own fault!"

"What?" France asked with surprise.

"He invited me to eat and I accepted his offer. That is all, not his fault," Monaco defended, making sure America doesn't take blame, she turned to him and made a wink. After what the nation has told her she could not help but feel pity and I wanted to cheer him up, the least she can do is spare him from France's accusations.

America smirked and nodded, realizing her intentions.

"You. . .you allowed yourself to go without my consent?" France yelled in shock. "But Mona, you are supposed to let me know!"

"You didn't come out in time," Monaco stated placing her hands at her hips. "If you did then you would have known."

"Yeah, Dude you need to learn on how to get out on time," America added, sticking out his tongue.

"So it's your fault then," England said to the Frenchman.

France groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh whatever, look Monaco, we need to go home! Our flight is in 20!"

"Oh right!" Monaco gasped. "We should get going!"

. . .

The four nations arrived that the airport by taxi, and they ran inside. "Hurry Monaco!" France yelled. "We have to go!"

"Alright!"

"Now lets go," France said as he and her approached the check in area. He turned to the other two nations. "England. . .America. . .I'll see you at another time."

"Yes, I'll see you at the next EU meeting I believe." England said, waving.

"Yes, and England?"

"Hmm?"

The last thing he expected was an embrace from the Frenchman. "WHA!"

"You tried to help me find my Monaco," France explained with tears of joy. "You're such a sweetheart! Thank you!"

The Briton let out a small tint of pink, pushing the other nation away. "Don't you have a plane to catch!"

Monaco & America laughed at their older superiors. "France is such as tease isn't he?" America nudged at Monaco's arm.

"Oh yes he is, and Sir England seems embarrassed!" Monaco giggled, but before she could say something more, she was pulled away by France. "Let's go!"

"Stupid frog," England muttered as America waved. "See ya!"

As France took hold of the micronation, Monaco turned to see America, whose face seemed to be a little solemn but was waving, but then she noticed him place a small smile.

_Thank you, Monaco. I hope we can meet each other again soon._

Just by that expression on the American's face, Monaco knew she could not leave without a proper goodbye. She released France's hand and ran to the younger nation. "Monaco!" France yelled but the Monacan ignored his calls.

Suddenly, America felt the Monacan wrap her arms around him.

_"Thank you,"_ she whispered. _"May we do this again sometime?"_

America let out a smile chuckle, embracing her back. _"Of course, Mona. Of course, and thanks for sparing me when France accused me of taking you away. I'll call you."_

_"You're welcome,"_ Monaco replied, giggling _. "And yes, please do."_

"MONACO!" France yelled in frustration. "We're going to miss the flight!"

Monaco released the embrace and placed a peck on America's cheek. "See you." She ran off.

England noticed the blushing American placing his black gloved hand on his cheek. He raised a brow. "Well, well, well. It seems that _someone_ had a little fun today. America, care to explain what has happened? What did you and Monaco do?"

America turned to the older nation and chuckled. "Well, let's just say we had a Mutual Understanding."

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me due to current events about the world and well America itself because I am from there. Also I wanted to make another oneshot for this rare, underrated, and awesome pairing. I also tried to use their personalities to make the pairing believable in this. To me, I have a headcanon that America is so stressed out a lot because of his World Power status and issues he has with nations, but he doesn't like to show it. He lets his carefree idiot side take over. However he probably wishes to talk to someone about his issues. Yeah sure Canada & England could be used, but I think Monaco would be a perfect person for him to talk to, and to make him relieve from stress. She is very calm, intelligent, and sociable so I am sure she could make him relax with her soothing voice, and America could help her out too. Because his carefree and cheerful nature could keep her mind away from anxiety about the world's issues and give her a laugh. Bonus that their relations are quite excellent in real life.  
> And that's it, thank you for reading. :)


End file.
